The Warriors of Light: The Lights of Love and Lust
by ThatRandomGuy71
Summary: The Warriors of Light have expanded. This is the story of Blaze and Turquoise. For an even further background of these characters, Read Daffodils and Foxkittens by Evangel Tepes


Hey guys, sorry about the long pause there, I was suffering from some writers block… I'm currently working on my most descriptive chapter yet.

This Chapter was not written by me. It was actually written by Evangel Tepes, so thank him… not me.

Disclaimer: Neither Evangel Tepes or I own Pokemon.

Alone… I should be alone, forever isolated from all human life. Other creatures avoid me, for fear of losing life, while others attempt to fight me. They try, in vain, and for what? For glory? For revenge? For the thrill?

Everyone who fights me, dies. It's as if I'm cursed to kill. I can't help it – I just get so lost in the combat, the violence, the fury. It's all in self-defense to start with – since I've noticed I was like this, I've never purposely initiated a fight. Accidents happen, and they're regrettable, but I honestly try not to fight.

Two years ago, I was captured by humans, but only briefly. By mistake, they lost my Pokeball in the Viridian Forest. There I met another Pokemon captured around the same time – an Eevee, just a few months old. Due to circumstances beyond my control I had no choice but to take care of her. She was different from other Pokemon I'd met up until then. When she mock-fought me, I never felt anger. I could control myself entirely.

One day after a vicious fight with a gang of Spearow, Eevee suggested she and I travel the country together. We traversed the likes of Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and stopped in Johto. We'd met awesome and terrifying Pokemon, among them the likes of Mewtwo, Lugia, and Rayquaza, and learned things about ourselves we'd never really known or just outright denied up until this point. We even evolved; she became a beautiful Vaporeon whom I nicknamed "Turquoise" and I became a blue Ninetails.

But even after all that, after two years, I still can't overcome my uncontrollable ferocity. Every day, more Pokemon attempted to fight me. My paws, my fangs, are soaked in death's blood… But I can't help feeling that, no matter how guilty I feel, there must be some purpose in it all, some grand or divine reason that forces me on like this. Until I know what it is for sure, I have to live… at least for Turquoise' sake…

Ilex Forest was suffering a calm, clear night save for the echoing rumbles emanating from deep within. The sound was being produced by infernal streams and aquatic jet-blasts colliding. Two Pokemon were going at it in battle, but despite the intensity, the ferocity, it was all just a ruse of sorts. It was only practice, at least to them. Other Pokemon couldn't have withstood the real damage that could've been produced.

The Pokemon finally broke from combat, huffing and puffing with fatigue. One Pokemon, a Vaporeon, crouched down to its haunches and growled. The other, a Ninetails, stood tall with a look of determined calm. Its claws flashed with mild flames.

"Are you about ready to call it a day, Turquoise?" he asked. "I haven't exactly gone easy on you, today."

"I'm fine. Let's keep going," she replied. "I've got more fight left in me."

Blaze, the Ninetails, shook his head. "Fine, then. Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when you need aloe applied to your whole body!" He lunged at Turquoise, who spewed a water-jet from her mouth at him. Blaze readied himself and started to ferociously claw his way through the water itself. Eventually he reached a point that the force's pressure was so great he could not advance further, so he used Extremespeed to burst from the water jet with a flare. He landed on the ground and started charging Fire energy in his maw. This move was Flame Burst, and would ordinarily take a long time to charge without any external source of fire. But with his Extremespeed state the move charged ten times as quickly. Turquoise's eyes couldn't process Blaze's speed, but her brain did, and she went into her instinct's mode. She started charging Water energy for a Hydro Pump, but by the time she'd fired the blast Blaze had already beaten her to the punch. His Flame Burst was already too close for her to comfortably fend it off, and the Hydro Pump evaporated into steam before the two even came in to contact.

The supernova-like energy blast continued moving towards Turquoise without the slightest loss of momentum. She knew she couldn't evade it in time and started to curl into a ball. A blur of bluish-purple blasted into her and knocked her out of the blast's path. Ninetails stood over her, shielding her from the heat as the attack collided with his after-image. Turquoise quickly rolled out from underneath him and blasted her Hydro Pump into the explosion, this time successfully negating the attack and then extinguishing all the flames in the immediate area of the blast.

"Turquoise, you're far too tired. We can't keep going without greatly risking your health," Blaze scolded sternly. "I shouldn't have given you the option to continue."

The Vaporeon glanced away from him. "I know… I just…"

"You don't want to disappoint me anymore, right?" He chuckled. "You fight with more grace and intelligence than most Pokemon; you can easily hold your own. We haven't been recently involved in anything as crazy as what happened two years ago, and, so it's not like you need to be god-like in power."

"I know…" she murmured. "I want to be ready, just in case something crazy does happen…"

Blaze nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Don't worry, Turquoise, I'll always be here to protect you when you need it…"

She sighed. "I know…"

"Let's just go call it a night and go to sleep. There's always tomorrow."

The twosome sped off deep into a part of the forest where humans and most wild Pokemon were unable to access. After a few minutes the two had reached their den – a hollow in a tree stump, hidden by thick, green bushes. The stump was as tall as an average adult human and as wide as a human could be tall. The hollow was open enough for both Pokemon to fit comfortably inside. By the stump was a small pond Turquoise used to keep her skin healthy. Ninetails spent two days digging out the six-foot-deep-by-seven-feet-wide hole by himself, and after he'd finished digging, Turquoise filled it herself with water.

"I'm just going to take a quick swim before I come to bed, okay?"

Blaze nodded, standing at the bushes. "That's fine. I'd join you, but… you know…"

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh, just go to bed, silly. I won't be long."

The bluish-purple Ninetails crawled through the bushes into the hollow and curled up against its wall. He sighed contentedly, listening to the splashing sounds Turquoise was making. After a few minutes she crawled through the bushes and curled up against him, purring. "Hi, there."

"Hello, yourself," he replied, smirking, and nipped her ear. She jerked and whimpered.

"Not now…" she whined. "Tomorrow, I promise…"

Blaze sighed, slightly disappointed. "Oh, alright then… goodnight, love."

Turquoise yawned. "Goodnight, my love."

That night, Blaze slept uneasily. He woke constantly from his dreams, each one the same – he saw a Pokemon silhouetted by an intense, radiant white light. It was some kind of quadruped like himself, covered in armor. It looked at him with powerful eyes, one white and one black.

"You… who are you…?" he asked, never receiving any response from the mysterious Pokemon. It turned around and walked into the light, leaving Blaze by himself. In that moment he saw that the Pokemon was an Umbreon, but just as the Pokemon completely vanished in the light, Blaze woke up, sweating and panicked.

Blaze refused to go to sleep around the sixth time he'd had the dream. He wracked his brain searching for some kind of answer, why he was having those dreams, but was still coming up empty-handed. By morning, though, he had dreamt once more, having fallen asleep one last time. He was in a mountainous area, where Tyranitar ran rampant. In all his time treavelling, he'd only come across one such area…

"Mt. Silver…" he murmured. Turquoise woke with a shudder and a yawn.

"What's that?" she asked sleepily.

"Mt. Silver…" he repeated. "We need to go to Mt. Silver, now. I just… I had dreams, and I feel like they were telling me to go there."

She yawned again and slowly stood up, unwillingly stretching out and shuddering. "Alright… if you say so…"

"I'm sorry it's so out of the blue, Turquoise… But we need to leave immediately."

"Alright, alright. Fate, destiny, future of the world, blah-blah-blah," she murmured. "I'm ready when you are."

The two left Ilex Forest that afternoon and headed to the dangerous Mt. Silver. Images of the Pokemon in blaze's dream haunted him even in his woken state. 'That Umbreon…' he thought. 'I wonder what it has to do with all of this… if anything, at all…'

Just so everyone knows… I'm gonna need some plot ideas to continue, or at least some moral support. Ill see you guys next time


End file.
